


Nessuno sarà lasciato indietro

by Shichinin



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichinin/pseuds/Shichinin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se appartieni a Starfleet, passi una vita intera augurandoti di non vedere mai un'uniforme degli EPAS, fino al momento in cui non diventano la tua unica speranza.  Se stai morendo una morte lenta e fredda nello spazio o una lunga e dolorosa in qualche pianeta dimenticato da Dio loro verranno da te. Conta i tuoi ultimi respiri, figliolo, e tieni duro. Nessuno sarà lasciato indietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessuno sarà lasciato indietro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochick/gifts).
  * A translation of [Leave No Soul Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187333) by [whochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochick/pseuds/whochick). 



Nel mondo di Vega, ampio e leggermente ovoidale, il sole mattutino si muove lento sull'orizzonte. Tenta flebilmente di brillare attraverso i molti strati di nubi, ma è troppo presto perché i suoi raggi colpiscano gli oceani in innalzamento e trasformino il loro grigio acciaio in un blu e verde variegato. Il mare è alto e il vento forte. Spuma bianca balza dal colmo di ogni cresta a pungere e sibilare fra gli apici irregolari, come sabbia in un deserto, e similmente molesta.

Fra la loro specie i Vegani hanno una leggenda. Parla di esseri che vivono nell'oceano. Altrimenti che nel mito umano delle sirene, questi angeli dell'acqua non cantano canti per richiamare le anime nell'abbraccio scuro della morte. Tutt'altro. Si dice che si accostino a frotte a chi sta annegando, offrendo appoggio, soccorso e sostegno. I Vegani giurano che in acqua nessuno muore solo.

Naturalmente il comandante Spock, pur apprezzando il significato contestuale del mito, non crede alle favole.

Batte sull'acqua, il respiro gli arriva aspro nelle orecchie, riempito dall'eco del suo stesso cranio prodotta dalle membrane isolanti che indossa sulla pelle come una muta. Sopra di lui, il _medevac shuttle_ guadagna 80 chilometri in altezza, rimanendo sospeso a circa 102,7 chilometri. Fuori dallo spostamento d'aria gli spruzzi diminuiscono e la visibilità aumenta fino a fargli scorgere gli ufficiali della flotta aggrappati disperatamente al relitto della loro capsula d'emergenza.

La sua faccia è una maschera perfetta di concentrazione, ma l'acqua non è il suo elemento. E' fatto per il deserto, nato nel deserto, diventato deserto. Spock è tutto aria, calore e polvere. Non ha mai visto tanta acqua insieme nello stesso luogo. La sua mente disciplinata riconosce automaticamente che la pressione attorno al suo corpo è decisamente perturbante, la trazione sui suoi arti quasi terrificante. Le emozioni scivolano al loro posto come pezzi di un puzzle. Sono etichettate. Riconosciute. Controllate. Non si intromettono.

Nuota con forza nel mare lungo, il suo corpo snello taglia le onde proprio come nella piscina d'addestramento. Talvolta alza la testa e respira, ma solo quando i suoi efficienti polmoni Vulcaniani lo richiedono. Ogni pausa rallenta di un grado misurabile la sua velocità di avanzamento. Le vittime non indossano che normali uniformi. Non sono progettate per trattenere il calore del corpo per periodi prolungati di immersione. In base all'ora stimata di ammaraggio, ha calcolato una probabilità del 48.6% che gli umani abbiano già ceduto all'ipotermia all'arrivo degli EPAS.

A mano chiusa colpisce il punto d'accensione di un razzo, che arde brillante sopra l'acqua tempestosa, facendo male ai suoi occhi sensibili. Avanti, nel rumore caotico e fra le onde torreggianti intravede un braccio umano alzato in riconoscimento. Questa vista suscita in lui un'altra risposta emotiva. Soddisfazione, proclama astrattamente il suo cervello. Sono ancora vivi.

Avvicinandosi all'orlo di duracciaio lacerato della loro zattera di salvataggio improvvisata, Spock rallenta. L'onda lo spinge in su, lo tiene parecchi piedi al di sopra della sua meta così da farglieli vedere a volo d'uccello. Uno dei corpi incappucciati alza una mano in benvenuto, cinque dita aperte in una disperata eppure trionfante espressione di umanità. Spock alza la sua in risposta, quasi senza accorgersi che le dita si separano a metà, approssimando un gesto di simile significato. Salute e lunga vita, pensa, e poi si rende conto che è stato in acqua troppo a lungo e i suoi processi di pensiero ne stanno risentendo.

\- EPAS! - grida al di sopra della tempesta tirandosi su sul relitto alla deriva. - Qual è il vostro numero? -

L'umano che è cosciente tende la mano e afferra il suo avambraccio in una stretta di reciproca rassicurazione: - Solo tre. -

Spock allunga la mano per contrassegnare per il teletrasporto chi ha parlato e i suoi compagni privi di sensi. I _transponder_ lampeggiano stabilmente, segnalando la loro funzionalità. E' possibile che i membri non coscienti dell'equipaggio siano in effetti morti, ma una simile valutazione non ricade nella sua giurisdizione. Certo, questo sembra molto vivo, nonostante il sangue rosso acceso che cola sul suo viso giovane.

\- Abbiamo vinto? - urla l'umano, tossendo acqua marina mentre sono presi di traverso da un'altra onda.

-Irrilevante, - ribatte Spock, lavorando col phaser per liberare dalle loro corde di fortuna gli uomini privi di sensi. La legatura è stata fatta in fretta, ma è sorprendentemente sicura. Spock si scopre impressionato dall'evidente presenza di spirito dell'umano. Certamente conosce la gente di sua madre quanto basta per rendersi conto che una simile funzionalità in momenti di tensione estrema è poco comune.

\- Stronzate! - grida l'uomo. - Quelli che combattono e muoiono lassù sono amici miei!-

Spock alza la testa, gli occhi stretti contro gli spruzzi sferzanti. L'uomo, dalle strisce sui suoi paramani un semplice guardiamarina, lo fronteggia con determinazione, gli occhi chiari scintillanti di passione anche nella luce scarsa del mattino. E' chiaro che Spock ha trascurato la questione della sofferenza emotiva. La sua esperienza della cultura non Vulcaniana è ancora limitata. Se fosse incline alle scuse, potrebbe offrirne una; invece si limita a mettere in posizione per il trasporto i due privi di sensi.

\- Ehi, EPAS, ti ho fatto una domanda!- incalza il guardiamarina, la sua stretta sorprendentemente forte sul braccio di Spock.

Spock gli lancia uno guardo misurato e decide che quest'uomo è in grado di elaborare la verità. Inoltre, non ha né lo stomaco né il tempo di essere elusivo. - Le forze della Federazione sono in piena ritirata dal sistema Laurenziano – ammette – Restano solo gli EPAS.-

La faccia dell'umano si contorce in un misto inquietante di sconvolgimento e rabbia. Spock distoglie lo sguardo, concentrato sui compiti immediati. Sa che l'unità di trasporto principale sarà usata per i sopravvissuti, portandoli direttamente sull'astronave in orbita. Lui sarà teletrasportato nella stretta unità ausiliaria dello shuttle. Si rannicchia. Non ha nessun desiderio di sottostimare la sua statura.

\- Qui _Point_ Due.- scandisce chiaramente Spock, premendo il tassello sul colletto che contiene il suo sensibile micro-comunicatore.

L'auricolare annesso crepita e prende vita nel cappuccio della sua membrana.

 _Uno, qui nove nove sei, passo._

\- Ho tre da teletrasportare, ripeto, tre da teletrasportare... attivare! -

Gli spruzzi pungenti e l'oceano in innalzamento spariscono in una foschia fremente di luce vorticante e poi Spock è di nuovo sullo _shuttle_. Lo schianto di un'onda resta sospeso una frazione di secondo attorno a lui mentre il campo si disintegra, prima di colpire la piattaforma con uno schiaffo umido.

Mani forti gli afferrano le braccia intorpidite, tirandolo su verso la minuscola infermeria. Spock tenta di aiutare a rimuovere la muta, ma le sue mani tramanti sono più che altro d'impaccio. E' improvvisamente troppo pesante. E' come se il suo corpo, inaridito fin dalla fanciullezza,si fosse imbevuto di Vega per quanto possibile, durante la sua breve esposizione. E' appesantito, schiacciato dal freddo e dall'umido. Vacilla.

\- Smetti di rendermi il lavoro più difficile, dannazione! - esclama una voce irascibile. - Maledetto elfo suicida! Non hai sentito Pike? -

Spock alza gli occhi alla faccia spiritata che si è conficcata esigente nel suo campo visivo. - Le estrazioni m-m-manuali sono con-con-dotte a discrezione dell'ufficiale di grado più alto nel teatro operativo, dottot m-m-McCoy.- riesce a dire battendo i denti. In verità, non si era reso conto di quanto pericolosamente si fosse abbassata la sua temperatura corporea.

\- Imbecille! - borbotta McCoy dandogli un'asciugatura sommaria e infilandolo in un sacco termico: - Inventati di nuovo una cosa così e puoi scommettere i tuoi orecchi a punta che Pike estrarrà m-m-manualmente qualcosa di tuo! -

Spock non dice nulla, e permette semplicemente ai suoi occhi di chiudersi. E' sopraffatto dalla combinazione di piacere e dolore nei suoi arti mentre la circolazione comincia a riaffermarsi. La sua capacità di controllare e reprimere è inibita dalla sua condizione fisica. Neppure la puntura dell'ipodermica di McCoy riesce a destarlo a piena coscienza. Sente la trazione di gravità quando gli smorzatori inerziali del _medevac shuttle_ non riescono a compensare l'uscita di scena entusiastica del pilota. Ode appena McCoy che impreca sottovoce e un pesante calpestio di stivali.

\- Che stai cercando di fare, Uhura? - chiede il dottore, la sua voce che si allontana sempre di più – farmi venire un attacco di cuore? Hai superato l'esame per la patente di pilotaggio, o hai soltanto sbattuto le tue belle ciglia sperando di non dover mai far davvero volare una di queste cose? -

Un tremito fa oscillare lo _shuttle_ e la testa di Spock ciondola da una parte all'altra assecondandolo. La risposta aspra di Uhura è persa nella statica che gli riempie gli orecchi. Si lecca le labbra screpolate: sanno di sale, agro come l'odore del sangue umano. Lo assale una nausea subitanea, ma sta già scivolando in una _trance_ risanante, mentre il relitto dell'astronave _Enterprise_ affonda nei mari selvaggi di Vega, fra le braccia degli angeli dell'acqua.

Un attimo prima dell'incoscienza,le labbra di Spock si contraggono in un sorriso fuggevole, ma non c'è nessuno che lo possa vedere.

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's note  
> I replaced “blue eyes flashing with passion” with “occhi chiari scintillanti di passione”. “Occhi chiari” means “fair eyes” that can be light blue, hazel, green or gray. Such a translation nurtures the readers' imagination and avoids the commonplace, fan-fictional expression “blue eyes” that spoils, in my opinion, the otherwise outstanding quality of Whochick's writing.
> 
> Per i lettori italiani  
> E' mia - provvisoria - convinzione che questa autrice abbia un valore letterario. Ho fatto questa traduzione di prova del prologo per controllare se "regge" in un'altra lingua o se suona ridicola, come accade talvolta a testi inglesi di qualità mediocre resi in un'altra lingua, magari dotata di una tradizione culturale più antica e complessa. Vorrei vedere come reagisce al testo un lettore italiano che lo incontra per la prima volta, senza aver mai avuto un contatto con l'originale. Se tutto va bene, andrò avanti - senza fretta.  
> \---------------  
> "Mare lungo" che traduce swell è un termine nautico. Designa il propagarsi delle onde oltre il punto che le ha generate. In questo caso, si sta parlando delle onde prodotte dall'impatto di un'intera astronave.


End file.
